Ybxrqv Yfii Zliibzqflk
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Serie de one-shots independientes de nuestro querido dorito en versión humanizada con muchas parejas distintas. Fluff. Crack. Hetero y yaoi. VariosxHuman!Teen!Bill Cipher. PD: Nombre en código Caesar. Algunos Spoilers de la temporada 2.


Disclaimer: Gravity falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch (Fausto~) a quien me encantaría conocer.

Summary: Serie de one-shots independientes de nuestro querido dorito en versión humanizada con muchas parejas distintas. Fluff. Crack. Hetero y yaoi. VariosxHuman!Teen!Bill Cipher. PD: Nombre en código Caesar. Algunos Spoilers de la temporada 2.

Personajes: Bill Cipher (El dorito favorito con forma humanizada), Dipper Pines (Un pre adolescente castaño que tiene una cicatriz en forma de constelación).

**Ybxrqv Yfii Zliibzqflk.**

**One-shot 1: Bipper.**

—Uhm… Veamos—un chico de cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos, de unos catorce años y con los globos oculares extrañamente amarillentos se encontraba flotando sobre una cama como si estuviese recostado encima de esta—el bosque en el lado norte—dijo por fin con una sonrisa bastante insana—pero solo salen las noches de luna menguante y creciente a las once con quince. Viven bajo la Tierra y se ausentan en primavera ¿Suficiente? —Consultó dándose vuelta hasta posicionarse sobre su estómago, mirando inquisitivamente a un pre adolescente castaño sentado en el suelo junto al catre donde se encontraba.

—Por ahora—respondió Dipper anotando rápidamente lo que le habían dicho. El lápiz bailaba encima de las envejecidas páginas del diario número 3—y ahora… ¿Qué tal este? —Le enseñó una página con un monstruo distinto. Bill bufó.

—Llevamos en esto todo el día. ¿En verdad no te aburres? —Frunció el ceño a pesar de que seguía con una enorme sonrisa— ¿No crees que abusas de mi conocimiento, Pino?

—Tú abusas de mi hospitalidad, Cipher—contestó del mismo modo valiente enarcando una ceja. Y es que esto era cierto. Desde que Bill había disfrutado de tener nuevamente un cuerpo, había estado en busca de algún otro capaz de dárselo a cambio de algo… Y funcionó. Un día llegó a las puertas de la cabaña del misterio como un chico de catorce con el cabello negro. Lo que lo delataba, era su sonrisa perturbada y los globos oculares amarillentos.

Su llegada causó conmoción. No solo entre los gemelos, sino también su tío abuelo Stan, mientras que Soos no le reconoció y Wendy no lo había visto nunca… El cómo Bill consiguió el permiso de permanecer en la cabaña aun era algo que mantenía a Dipper despierto por las noches preguntándoselo, pero el punto era que lo había conseguido. Así que el castaño se encargó de cobrar pensión por su estadía, pidiéndole datos de los monstruos del libro y obligándole a ayudar con el negocio con sus poderes de meterse en la mente de las personas. Era realmente eficaz. Simplemente algunos clientes no podían _sacarse de la cabeza _la idea de comprar alguna cosa, por demás, costosa.

—Ni que la cabaña fuera un lujo—se mofó el demonio—he visto muchas cosas bastante más sorprendentes que esta casucha. Bien podría ser parte del bosque—trató de tomar un abrecartas encima de la mesita de noche, pero el castaño le palmeó la mano sacándole una risita. No quería que el chico al que robó el cuerpo sufriera el mismo destino que él mismo, al haber vuelto y descubrir que le dolía absolutamente todo por culpa del demonio de los sueños—eres un aburrido—rio.

—Entonces vete—frunció el ceño Dipper—si no te gusta la cabaña y te aburre mi compañía no veo por qué deberías seguir aquí—gruñó molesto cerrando el diario 3.

—No dije que me aburrieras—se encogió de hombros el moreno—solo que a veces actúas como un anciano—rio nuevamente, esta vez de forma más escandalosa, haciendo aparecer una cabeza miniatura del muchacho en su mano, el cual hablaba.

"Bill, no te lastimes solo. Bill, deja a Pato en paz. Bill, no mates a ese sujeto…" Luego de algunas frases más la cabeza desapareció.

—Tú tienes más años que todos los ancianos del pueblo juntos y te comportas como un niño no consecuente de sus actos—replicó él, notoriamente enojado por la forma en que se burlaba de él.

—Oh, Pino, me ofendes…—puso expresión triste poniéndose la mano en el pecho como quien recibe un golpe—nah, de hecho no ¿Por qué me preocuparía por mis actos si finalmente todos morirán y no importará lo que les hice?—flotó poniéndose de pie en el aire sobre el edredón, soltando carcajadas muy sonoras.

Dipper esperaba que las amigas de Mabel estuviesen lo suficientemente ocupadas con su fiesta de maquillajes en el piso de abajo como para escucharlo. Nadie aparte de la cabaña sabía de él.

—Eres un inmaduro—gruñó después.

—Oh, vamos, Pino—flotó cerca de él, posicionando la mano en su hombro a pesar de continuar suspendido en el aire— ¿Por qué no quieres divertirte conmigo?

—No me agradas. De hecho, te odio—respondió con voz glacial y los ojos fríos. Sintió la presión en su hombro desaparecer. Pronto el demonio se encontró delante de él, su sonrisa había caído y sus ojos llevaban un brillo triste.

—Oh… Está bien—soltó un suspiro abatido—entonces supongo que debería irme…—El chico Pines se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados para no mirarlo, creyendo que saldría del cuarto—adiós, para siempre…—Sin embargo, cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en el suelo luego de la última frase casi se rompió algo de lo rápido que se volteó.

El cuerpo antes ocupado por el gran demonio Bill Cipher estaba tirado en el suelo junto delante de él. Marchito. Sin vida. Sin alma. Y sin nada que lo posea.

—No puede ser—sintió pánico en la boca del estómago agachándose para levantar levemente el cuerpo del muchacho. Estaba pesado, sus párpados entreabiertos dejaban ver los ojos cuyas pupilas se encontraban desorbitadas y los globos oculares inmaculadamente blancos. Comprobó su pecho. No habían latidos.

Bill se había ido…

—No puede ser—repitió desesperado—no puede ser, no puede ser, ¡No puede ser! —Clamó con las manos temblorosas, tratando de no dejar caer al cuerpo—Bill…—Llamó conmocionado— ¿Bill? —El corazón le latía a gran velocidad—oh, rayos—comenzó a zarandearlo— ¡Bill! — ¿Por qué lo alteraba tanto? ¿Qué importaba si aquel demonio se había ido? Gravity falls sería un mejor pueblo sin él. Un ente maligno menos. Ya no se robarían los cuerpos de los niños y los adolescentes…

Sin embargo, a Dipper no podría importarle menos los beneficios que acarrean que Cipher se fuera del pueblo, no. Él desesperadamente le quería de vuelta.

¿Qué rayos podía hacer para traerle de nuevo? ¿Cómo se salvaba de la muerte a un humano? ¡Resucitación! Le tomó la cara y cuando iba a unir sus bocas recordó de pronto que el problema no es que se estuviera muriendo, sino que simplemente ya no estaba su alma. Lo soltó temblando más fuerte. La cabeza morena apoyada en las tablas de madera.

¡¿Qué rayos podía hacer?! Le dolía el pecho y sentía ganas de llorar a las que no pensaba someterse. No. Abrió los ojos grandes y tomó el diario, hojeando rápidamente las páginas, cortándose el dedo en el proceso, en busca de lo que hablaba sobre Bill. Sin embargo, no había nada de utilidad.

"No lo invoques bajo ningún costo."

¡Eso es! Debía invocarlo. Sin embargo…

Se dejó caer sobre las tablas frustrado. El libro que necesitaba para ello era el número dos.

— ¡Sal! —Se levantó de pronto corriendo a la cocina. Podía escuchar en el salón las carcajadas de su hermana, pero no pensaba meterla en esto.

Volvió poco después con un frasco lleno de sal con un pequeño agujero en la tapa. Se agachó y empezó a dibujar un enorme círculo con un pentagrama en el interior.

Sentía las manos temblando más mientras colocaba velas en las puntas y las encendía ¿Qué más haría falta?

—Bill Cipher… ¿Estás aquí? —Consultó algo inseguro. No quería que llegara ningún demonio que no fuera él.

Sin embargo, la respuesta fue nula. Ni Bill ni otro. Nada. Nadie.

Muy tenso por ello trató de recordar alguna otra forma de contactar con los espíritus. No tenía una Ouija… Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con un cuerpo muerto de un chico moreno frente a él y un círculo de invocación fallido solo un poco más adelante. Si llegaba alguien no sería un bonito cuadro.

—No… puedo creerlo—mirando a la nada comenzó a reír. Reía de forma escandalosa y algo maniática, casi ahogándose en el proceso. Segundos después gotas saladas caían de sus ojos, riendo y llorando a la vez. Tan desesperado, tan triste…—Bill…—sollozaba—no te odio… No te odio…—habló aunque no tenía forma de saber si el demonio continuaba ahí en su cuarto—yo…—se sentía cansado, su cuerpo ya no podía soportarse a sí mismo—lo siento…—cayó al piso, quedando recostado frente al de cabello negro. Durmiendo.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué dijiste eso?"

Dipper miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba en negro y había sentido esa voz desde todas direcciones.

—Bill, ¿Estás aquí? —Consultó con esperanza y calor en su pecho, el cual dentro del sueño empezaba a tornarse con un brillo rojizo.

"Demonio de los sueños, Pino." Apareció de pronto un enorme ojo frente a él "¿No lo recuerdas?"

—Yo… Creí que te habías ido—comentó bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado de su propio comportamiento anterior.

"No respondiste lo de antes. ¿Por qué lo dijiste si no es lo que sientes?"

—…—Dipper se quedó en blanco, ¿Qué debería decirle? —Me… incomoda un poco hablarte así…—terminó por decir rascándose la nuca— ¿No podrías mostrarte?

"Está bien…"

El ojo se hizo más pequeño, mientras que cuadros negros rodeados de luz amarilla se acercaban a él. Pronto se formó un triángulo brillante y volvió a ser el mismo Cipher de siempre. Dipper sintió cálido en el pecho, feliz de poder verle nuevamente.

—Ahora contesta, Pino—dijo mirándole fijamente, algo curioso.

—…Yo…—suspiró y luego tomó aire profundamente, infundiéndose valor—supongo que… Me asusta un poco el saber que eso es falso—se rascó el brazo—me gustaría poder decirlo sinceramente. Poder odiarte, pero… No es así—se puso colorado. No quería seguir hablando, pero las palabras seguían corriendo por su boca—Yo no te odio Bill. Por el contrario, he empezado a sentirme especialmente feliz de que hayas llegado a la cabaña. Yo… Yo me sentía muy solo. Soos debía trabajar igual que el tío Stan y yo quería compañía masculina, aunque adore estar con Mabel. Y… Llegaste tú. Fue inesperado y aterrador pero me ponía contento poder pasar tiempo con un chico aunque fueras totalmente inmaduro ¿Sabes? — ¡Alguien deténgalo! —Te convertiste en mi amigo, mi compañero y yo olvidaba quién realmente eras. Dejaste de ser el villano demonio triangular para convertirte en… En Bill, el chico de cabello negro con quien era agradable pasar el tiempo. Y… Creo que tal vez me asusta saber la naturaleza de mis propios sentimientos y lo que… Lo que tú significas para mi—bajó la cabeza, ¿por qué le tenía que dar ese arrebato de sinceridad? Se sintió profundamente humillado al escuchar una conocida voz estallar en carcajadas— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! —Frunció el ceño con el rostro muy rojo, levantándolo para ver a la criatura en frente de él.

—Sé lo que te estás preguntando—su forma se iluminó—tus sentimientos salen de esa forma porque estamos en tu subconsciente mundo de sueños. Es natural que todo brote sin que llegues a pensarlo—el corazón le latió más rápido ante el conocido rostro de cierto muchacho de cabello negro—además, Pino… No sé qué hay de malo en lo que me dices—se puso serio ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado con evidente duda— ¿Qué importa si tú sientes algo profundo por mí? Los demonios sentimos igual que la gente, ¿sabías?

—No creo que igual, o si no tendrás los sentidos de un masoquista—salió de su boca sin controlarlo. Pero, lejos de enojarse, el muchacho frente a él soltó una risotada.

—Bueno, tal vez no exactamente igual… Pero sentimos—puso las manos en la cintura—y a mi igual me hace feliz tu compañía Pino. Eres la persona más interesante que ha pisado esta ciudad en años—admitió con una sonrisa. El chico Pines se sintió sonrojar todavía más— ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo?

No respondió. Sintió un impulso tan fuerte que simplemente corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en la zona del cuello con el hombro. Sintió a Bill tener un escalofrío.

—Claro… Odias que te toquen—pensó en voz alta el castaño con los ojos fuertemente cerrados— ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? —Iba a separarse para darle comodidad al demonio. Sin embargo, este no se lo permitió, posicionando sus propios brazos en la zona de la espalda.

—Una vez cada mil años no hace daño—comentó riendo. Dipper sonrió por el comentario y lo abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo por sus párpados un potente resplandor blanco.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el techo de su cuarto en la cabaña del misterio y algo mullido en su espalda ¿Estaba en su cama? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¡Bill! Quiso sentarse de golpe, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron.

—Shh… Calma, Pino—pidió un chico de cabello negro a su lado, abriendo suavemente los ojos para mostrar sus globos oculares amarillentos—todo está bien, ¿sí? Ya recogí el insulso círculo de sal que hiciste—soltó una risita—alguien estaba desesperado por verme, ¿no? Tienes suerte de que tu sueño me atrajo lo suficiente como para entrar.

En otro momento, tal vez a Dipper le hubiese molestado el comentario. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado feliz de que todo había sido cierto como para eso. Así que simplemente hizo lo que dijo Bill; calmarse… Dejó su cuerpo se relajara entre los brazos del moreno, apoyando la cabeza en la zona del hombro, cayendo nuevamente dormido.

Contento, seguro y sintiéndose querido.

**-Fin del one-shot 1-**

Algo con lo que quiero experimentar en esta serie es el hecho de que Bill no tiene una forma humana definida. Es por esto que en algunos tiene distinto físico que otro, puesto que en realidad él se roba los cuerpos a voluntad. De hecho, en uno tengo planeado el de una chica…

Para mi fue difícil hacer este One-shot xD no solo porque comúnmente no me llevo mucho con las parejas de esta serie, sino porque cada que escribía algo iba cambiando la trama. En un momento iba a marcar el fin del One-shot pero continué escribiendo u.u era algo desesperante xD

Si quieren ver la temporada 2 (Incluidos los capítulos aun no traducidos con subtítulos) entren a GravityFallsTown. Creo que es la mejor página sobre la serie que he visto.

La parte donde Dipper habla de sus sentimientos la escribí casi tan rápido como me imaginaba a él diciéndolo. Mis manos ya no volverán a ser las mismas xD pero sinceramente todo me brotó de dentro y creí que era excelente porque las palabras se me atropellaron como creí que le estaría pasando a Dipp en ese momento.

Otra cosa, solo he visto la 2da temporada hasta el capítulo "Soos y la chica de verdad", así que los posibles spoilers son hasta ese cap. (Lo que no significa que hayan realmente).

Por último, a lo mejor están algo OoC =/ ¿Podría alguien decirme si está bien la personalidad o no?

Siguiente one-shot: MaBill.

PD: Recordar que Dipper no vio el ritual de Gideon. Solo Mabel y Soos.

PD2: Esto sí es una serie de One-shots independientes, no como mi otro fic que es un multi chapter escondido detrás del nombre de One-shots…

PD3: El título está en código Caesar, uno muy usado en la serie (3 letras atrás). En Gravity falls town también hay un decodificador por si quieren saber qué significa (Es una soberana estupidez de título xD pero bueh…)


End file.
